Socializing Troubles
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: In an attempt to get Lucy to socialize with everyone, Luan somehow says the wrong thing to Lucy when teaching her, because the next thing she knows, she and the other Loud siblings are now even more scared of a Lucy who is now acting like Luan! Will everything be set straight?
1. Luan Helps Lucy

Now it's time for a brand new Loud House story! What brought this on? Well, I saw a couple of takes of other stories where Lucy tried to change into something that would be more suitable to her sisters... well, I wanted to my own take on it, see where I can go with this! Just relax on your comfy couch or chair, depending on which one you have, and grab a bucket of popcorn, because this is going to be a new take on 'Lucy is something she's not normally'! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

It was a pretty loud night over at the Loud famly household, but this loud night, for this occasion, was a pretty good fun loud night. Inside the Loud House, Lori happily held Lily up high as the baby gave a giggle. Lori smiled as she said, "For little Lily, who has brought us joy in our lives for the past eighteen months!"

"To Lily!" All the other Loud siblings gave a cheer as everyone laughed.

It was then Lincoln turned towards the wall. "Ah, celebrating the months since Lily was born. My sisters and I usually hold this little mini-celebration every month since the day Lily had been born. Actually, Luna tells me that when we were babies, each sibling did this for at least two years of our lives. And today is the eighteenth month that Lily came in to our lives! Usually, around two years since we're born, we're getting a little more self-aware of our surroundings, and when that time comes, we try to form a sort of personality. Lori's was chosen to be the protective older sister the moment she turned two, right around the time Leni was still walking around and Luna... was probably still in mom's tummy. Actually, pretty much when we're two, everyone gets attached to something they're interested in. Luna got attached to music when mom played a nice little Elvis album, and it kept her quiet. Lynn always sat with Dad when she was two, and always focused on sports on the screen, giving Lynn an interest. Lisa... pretty much solved a complicated equation about two months before she turned two."

Lincoln smiled as he walked by Luna, who was playing soft music on her rock guitar, per request, Lynn, who was happily spinning a basketball with her finger, smiling at the progress she made, and Lisa... pretty much mixing up chemicals on the nearby table as Leni was nearby, ready to drink them. Leni was about to reach for the chemical, but Lisa, seeing her hand going near the bottle, slapped her hand.

"Long story short, everybody's personalities are almost set to stone once we turn two. It takes a while, yes, to figure out what we want to do with our lives, but most of it is set to stone at the start. Overall, we're all happy to celebrate Lily's eighteenth month, because that means we're getting closer to the day Lily's determined future will be decided!"

"Hey, Lincoln! Stop talking to the wall! I got a great joke for you!" Luan called out as Lincoln gave a smile.

"Coming right over!" Lincoln said as Luan sat down with a smile on her face.

"You're going to love this one!" Luan smirked. "Where does a cow go when it's on a rocket?"

Lincoln knew the punchline, but played along anyway. "Where?"

"Why, to the moooooon, of course!" Luan chuckled as she emphasized the 'moo' in 'moon'. Luan smirked. "How was that one?"

"Hey, you know, keep trying, you are on a roll!" Lincoln smiled as he walked off.

Luan gave a chuckle as she walked off. "I still got it."

It was then Luan decided to go upstairs to her room as she decided to get her ventriloquist dummy, Mr. Coconuts, out of her room. She had recently thought maybe performing with Mr. Coconuts would bring in a lot of entertainment. As soon as Luan got in her room and picked up the dummy, she heard a sigh. Luan stopped as she blinked. She turned and noticed that the lights on the other end of the hall where their rooms were at were dark.

"Loneliness. When people look at you and see your face, they don't see you're in disgrace. No one bothers socializing, for they prefer to be alone." A mysterious voice called out.

"Hello?" Luan asked as she turned on the light. Luan then noticed Lucy groaning as she covered her hair that covered her eyes. Luan smiled. "Oh, hi Lucy! What are you doing up in the dark?"

"Doing what I regularly do. Sit in a dark corner and write up poetry." Lucy said.

"...okay... but why are you up here?" Luan asked. "You know, Lily's eighteen month party is down there!"

"I don't want to ruin everyone's good time by me being down here. It's always been like this since the twins were born. I already knew what I was doing with my life, and besides, I prefer the dark. It really helps me focus more on my poetry. Anyway, you're all doing fine without me."

"Wha-what?" Luan scoffed as she bent down. "Lucy, this party isn't just celebrating Lily's eighteenth month in the world... it's celebrating all of us! It's a party for, like, everyone, even you!"

"I don't know..." Lucy said as she gave a stoic frown. "Parties like these are for socializing people, like you."

"Hey, you can be sociable!" Luan smiled as she took Lucy by the hand. "I mean, it wouldn't be a fun party if you weren't there!"

"You know whenever I speak, I'll just scare them... sometimes they seem to forget I'm even there." Lucy said as Luan took Lucy's hand.

"Nah, come on, it's easy to socialize! All you have to do is follow my advice and soon, you'll be like me! Lesson number one is how to say hello!" Luan smiled as she dragged Lucy. "Come on, you're going to that party!"

As soon as Luan and Lucy were downstairs, Lucy looked around. "I think I had enough fun for one day..."

"Oh no you don't, you just got here." Luan said, blocking the stairs as Lucy frowned.

Lucy then gave an audible sigh as she said, "Fine. I'll do your way. What do I have to do?"

"Just go up to our siblings and just say 'hi'. It's not hard." Luan smiled as she stared at Lucy straight from eye to... hair follicles. "Just take a deep breath and go around. Come on, you'll like it!"

Lucy rolled her eyes from under her hair, but decided to just play along with Luan's little 'plan', anyway. Lucy walked around as she noticed Lincoln giving a nod to Luna's music. "Hello."

Lincoln looked up and shook his head in shock. "Oh, hi Lucy!"

"Hey, dark girl!" Luna smiled, surprised to see Lucy walking around.

Lola and Lana were having fun bobbing for apples as Lucy walked by. "Hello."

"Hey, Luce!" Lola smiled, waving to Lola.

"Hi, Lucy! I'm surprised you came over for the occasion!" Lana smiled. "Hey, you want to bob for apples? I already set it up."

"Hello." Lucy said, nodding to Lana.

Lana blinked in confusion. "Uh yeah, you already said that."

"Hello." Lucy said as she walked passed the others as Lana and Lola watched in confusion. "Hello. Hello."

"...odd girl." Lana said raising an eyebrow as Luan gave a smile, coming over.

"Maybe, but at least she's able to socialize!" Luan gave a giggle as Lucy gave a nod towards Lily, who laughed.

"Hello." Lucy said to Lily as Lily gave her younger sister a hug. For some reason, Lucy felt a little warm inside, but she decided to just shake it off for now.

* * *

The next morning, on a Saturday, Lucy was already up and wearing her clothes as she waited nearby. Luan was coming out of her and Luna's room yawning as Luan noticed Lucy standing near the steps. "Oh, morning, Lucy. What are you doing up so early?"

"Oh, I'm just waiting to say 'hello' to everyone. I think I'm finally getting the hang of this. Hello." Lucy nodded.

"Aww, that's nice." Luan smiled. "But you do know Lily's eighteen month party was done last night, right?"

Lucy gave a sigh. "Yeah, I figured as much. Well, back to my dark corner, then."

"Hold up a second, Lucy!" Luan said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Sure, the party ended, but it doesn't mean you should stop socializing. What I'm trying to say is, you need to do more than just say 'hi'. The second rule in socializing is is that you have to be happy!"

"Happy?" Lucy said, in her stoic voice. "You know I never express emotions."

"Oh come on, Lucy, I know everyone's tickle spot..." Luan smirked.

"...you wouldn't." Lucy frowned.

* * *

A few minutes later, downstairs, as Lincoln was going downstairs, he heard laughter coming from the kitchen. He looked inside to see Lucy sitting at the table and giving some happy laughter.

"Morning, Lucy." Lincoln said as he walked over to Lucy. "You're in a very good mood today."

"Th-thanks, Lincoln." Lucy gave a giggle. "I'm just... a little happy today."

"Well, after seeing you say hello to everyone at the party, I guess it makes sense." Lincoln said as Lucy started to laugh. "Any plans today?"

Lucy gave a giggle as she said, "Er... n-none at the moment."

"Oh, okay. Well, if you see my sisters or anyone else, could you tell them I'll be at the movies, hanging with Ronnie Anne? I... er, sort of promised her I'd see an action movie with her today." Lincoln said, blushing.

Lucy gave a laugh as she said, "S-sure, I'll tell- quit it, will you- I'll tell them!"

"Er, right..." Lincoln blinked as he nodded. "Well, see you later, Lucy!"

"Bye!" Lucy waved as she started laughing, Lincoln heading out the door.

Lucy was holding her stomach laughing as Luan came out from under the tablecloth, giving her a smile. "Now, doesn't that feel good?"

Lucy coughed as she looked up at Luan. "To tell you the truth... it... it actually felt good. I actually felt... something inside."

Luan gave a laugh. "That's just your socialism bug talking. Now you finally understand what it's like to socialize? You can try it without me tickling you... I even stopped when Lincoln asked to tell us about hanging with Ronnie Anne!"

Lucy paused as she started to think about it. "Now that you mention it... you weren't even touching my feet on the last bit."

"Exactly!" Luan gave a smile. "Now you know how to socialize. It's not that hard. All I have to do is be myself!"

She then heard her watch buzz as she looked at it. "Uh-oh! It's about that time! I booked a birthday party today! Eight year old, wanting a ventriloquism show! I better get ready! See you later, Lucy!"

As Luan ran off, Lucy paused as her mouth was hanging wide. She then did something that she rarely ever did... parting her hair to reveal her eyes as a surprised look was revealed.

"Just... be... Luan..." Lucy said slowly as a small smile started forming on her face.

* * *

And with that, the first chapter is done! How did you guys like it so far? There's more to come along the way, so don't miss out! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	2. Lucy's New Look And Personality

Now it's time for another chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Upstairs, Luna had busted the door to her room down as she gave a scream of joy. "LADIES AND GENTLEMAN... THE ROCK AND ROLL GIRL IS READY TO PLAY!"

Luna then reached out of her back and pulled out her guitar as she pushed the button. But before she could play her notes... a different, softer, kid-friendly tune was being played.

 _"Love and friendship, is your goal! How can you be in this role?"_ A voice sang to the tune of 'Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star'.

"What th-" Luna shook her hand in shock. "That ain't my jam!"

Luna then heard some giggling coming from nearby as the tune kept playing, _"Just keep listenin' to this tune, like in the middle of June!"_

Luna rolled her eyes, thinking she recognized the giggling. "Oh, ha ha, very funny, Luan. Now put my CD back."

Luna watched as who she thought was Luan came out... but her eyes widened in shock to see that "Luan" had shrunk down as the tune kept playing. _"Oh, and just in case you're banked, just remember you got pranked!"_

"Wha-?" Luna shook her head in shock as "Luan" turned.

"Luan" was actually more paler than usual, even though she was practically wearing the same clothing. But her eyes looked a little more... different than usual. This was obviously Lucy as Lucy gave a chuckle. "I guess I "ROCKED" your world!"

Lucy gave a slight giggle as she walked off. Luna just stared in shock as she watched Lucy in Luan's clothing walked off.

"Was that... no way, it couldn't have been?" Luna rubbed her eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile, downstairs, Lisa was about to mix up a few chemicals. "Okay, if I do this all correctly, I will have found a way to cure the common cold!"

Lucy, in Luan's clothing, appeared from nearby and switched the chemical she was reaching for with seltzer water. Lisa was unaware of the change as she grabbed the water and started sprinkling it in... when she noticed something was wrong with her chemicals! "It's gonna blow!"

Lisa yelped as she ran out and ducked under the table, as did Lucy as the chemicals exploded. Lucy then gave a laugh as Lisa frowned. "Luan, I swear, this is not f-"

Lisa turned and yelped as she noticed the pale face. "Wait... you're not Luan!"

"No, I'm Lucy! What do you think, huh? Was I unexpected? Oh, wait..." Lucy said as she looked out and saw the green stuff all over the kitchen... she counted down from three before the green turned to red. "HA! I guess I painted the kitchen 'RED'!"

Lisa was just staring in shock as Lucy got out from under the table. "Thank you, thank you! If you'll excuse me, I have more sisters to talk to. I believe Lynn has a report on sea creatures she's working on..."

As Lucy laughed and skipped off, Lisa's eyes shrank in horror. "No... no... not two of them!"

* * *

Inside Lynn and Lucy's room Lynn was sitting on her bed as she was looking over her notebooks and some pictures of sea creatures she happened to rent. "Let's see now... maybe I can do my report on the squid... that sounds good."

"You got to be 'SQUIDDING' me, Lynn! That's a good idea!" Lucy smiled as she walked in.

Lynn gave a chuckle as she looked over... but then double taked as she realized who she was looking at. "LUCY?"

"Or better yet, how about the manatee? You know what humans shout when they meet a manatee, they say, 'Oh, the Hu-MANATEE!'" Lucy gave a chuckle. "Or, or better yet, the life of the tuna... you know, I was having a nice fish sandwich while I was listening to classical music... however, the classical music was bad! I don't think that guy knew how to 'TUNA' piano!"

"Lucy... are you making fish puns?" Lynn said in shock and confusion.

"Maybe, but I'm not doing it on 'PORPOISE'!" Lucy laughed as she started to walk out of the room.

Lynn just kept watching as she felt a little weirded out at this moment. "O... kay..."

* * *

Meanwhile, with Leni, she was busy reading a book while standing on her head as she frowned. "Hmmm... I don't think I'm getting it quite right..."

"Hiya, Leni! What are you doing with your head on the floor?" Lucy smiled as she came across Leni.

Leni looked over and smiled. "Hi, Luan! I was just reading a book!"

"Hmmm... sounds more like you're upside down!" Lucy said.

"Yeah... I think I'm reading about rain clouds, but I'm not sure... the plot is hard to follow."

"Well, I guess the concept of reading upside-down is for-'RAIN' to ya!" Lucy gave a laugh.

Leni blinked as she tumbled down and looked at Lucy. "Hey, Luan, there's something different about you, but I just can't place it..."

She gasped. "Wait a minute... you got a new hairstyle! You, like, look so pretty!"

Lucy just looked at the wall with an unimpressed look on her face. She just shrugged as she started to leave.

"Bye, Luan!" Leni waved happily.

* * *

A little while later, Luan was happily coming home as she sighed. "Ah, what a fun day... I wonder how Lucy is making out with being herself..."

Luan then opened the door... and the next thing she knew, a bucket of creamed corn fell on her head, making her yelp. "What the-?"

"You're right, Luan, I guess you are a little 'CORNY'!" Lucy said as she walked over with a smirk.

"L-Lucy?" Luan said in shock as she lifted the empty bucket over her head, her head and shoulders covered in creamed corn. "You set this up?"

"You like it?" Lucy smiled. "I'm trying a new approach on my social skills."

Luan paused... before giving a smile. "Well, I like it! It's... sort of creepy you're wearing my clothes in your size... but it's a good start in the right direction! But please understand, Lucy, you can't just do puns all silly-willy. I'm only 'PUNNY' when I want to be!"

"'PUNNY' when you want to be, huh?" Lucy said in interest.

"Of course! I may love puns and silly jokes, but I'm also spontaneous and funny!" Luan explained. "It's what makes me work! Anyway, I'm going to my room to get my stuff. You keep taking my advice, okay?"

As Luan started to go upstairs, Lucy looked up as she thought about what Luan said, "Spontaneous and funny, hm?"

* * *

Second chapter is completed! How did you guys like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	3. Lucy's Big Prank

Let's get to a brand new chapter in another Loud House fanfiction! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Outside the house, Lincoln was just arriving home as he was humming to himself. He knew that his day wasn't going to get ruined, not even by his sisters.

Unfortunately, he had thought that too soon as he was about to open the door. He looked around the room in surprise to see the living room was quite silent. Figuring his sisters were probably upstairs, he decided to walk inside...

Which proved to be a very, VERY big mistake.

"WAAAAAAAAGH!"

Lincoln screamed as a rope that was laid out in front of the door tightened around his foot and started to drag him around the kitchen. "AAAAAAAHHHHH!"

From nearby, Lucy, still in the Luan get-up, and eyes uncovered, peeked out and gave a snicker. "This is fun!"

Lincoln yelped as he was being dragged to the kitchen and was starting to bounce around all the chairs, ping pong style. It was at this moment Luan was coming out from the back door and stopped short as she gasped, seeing Lincoln being vaulted around with the rope. "Hang on, Lincoln! I got you!"

Luan ran over and tried to grab Lincoln by the foot, but that turned out to be a pretty, PRETTY bad idea as she was now being thrown alongside him as Luan screamed. "HELP! WE'RE TRAPPED!"

It was at that moment, the two, Lincoln held by the rope were thrown outside and up into the treehouse as Lana was putting down a couple of frogs.

"There you go, guys. Some fresh air for the both of..." Lana started... before hearing the two screams. "What the he-"

That was all she could say before being caught with Luan and Lincoln flying around as she was now joining the two in screaming.

Eventually the three being dragged and flown around went up high in the air and flew right through the window of Lincoln's room... and sailed right around, catching Lisa by surprise as she was about to come out with a beaker.

"What th-" Lisa started before being caught in the wave as she was now joining in the screaming, eventually leading up to Lola and Lana's room, where she was admiring a new dress.

Lola heard the screams, but before she could react, she got caught in the crossfire as she joined all the kids that were being dragged along as all the rooms were being used, even the vents.

Meanwhile, Lynn was going outside, wearing a football helmet, wondering what the commotion was all about... but not before being dragged along by the flying sisters and brother that were along for the ride as they were now about to head downstairs.

It was around that time Lori, Leni and Luna had just arrived back home as Lori heard the screams. "Did you girls hear that?"

"Hear what, the screams of agony, or you, saying 'Did you girls hear that'?" Leni asked, out of mere curiosity.

Luna frowned. "It's definitely..."

But before Luna could finish her sentence, all three older sisters collided with the ball of siblings that rolled around for a bit... before they ran over the couch, toppling it over as all eight sisters and one brother were sprawled down.

Lincoln groaned as he tried to get up... then winced. "Ow..."

"Wh-what just happened?" Lori asked... then growled as she turned to Luan. "Luan... is this one of your pranks?"

"What? I would never do something like that!" Luan frowned.

It was at that moment, the basement door opened as Lucy came out with a smile. "SURPRISE? How is this for spontaneous? Surprised? Charmed?"

"Lucy? YOU did all this?" Luna asked in shock.

"I did! Amazing, right?" Lucy gave a big smile.

"No! No, it's not! You could have hurt somebody!" Lynn growled as she turned to Lincoln, who was still groaning in pain. "In fact, I think you hurt Lincoln!"

Everyone glared at Lucy, who could only give a smile in return as Lucy said, "Glad you're pleased. Well, I've gotta another prank to set up! After all, I wouldn't want to leave you 'HANGING'!"

Lucy gave a giggle as she started to skip upstairs towards her room. She wasn't aware of a certain baby in another room, who had watched the whole thing... and who looked like she was trying to hold in a tear.

"I... I don't understand it!" Lola said in shock. "Why would Lucy do something like this?"

"Tell me about it! She's acting like a very, VERY sadistic version of Luan!" Lana said in shock.

That made Luan freeze in her tracks as her eyes slowly started widening in realization. "I-I'm sure th-"

"On the bright side..." Leni smiled. "At least she's a better prankster than Luan ever was."

"A... b-b-b-better prankster... than me?" Luan stopped short as her eyes shrank.

"I just don't get it. Lucy used to be so reserved and out of the way. What changed?" Luna asked.

"I don't know... I just... don't know." Lisa sighed as she looked over Lincoln's body. "He doesn't look hurt too bad... maybe I can fix him up a bit before our parental units get home."

"Do you think so?" Lori asked.

"Trust me, I'm sure we can fix him up in no time." Lisa said as Leni gently picked him. "We better get going and get him awake."

As almost all the sisters walked up with Lincoln in their arms, Luan was the only person who was still standing... in shock and horror. After a slight moment, she looked down as she asked herself, "What have I done?"

* * *

All right, I got this third chapter done! How did you guys like it? Sorry it took me quite a while, but this story is now back on track! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	4. Poor Lucy

Time for the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

It was the next morning as Lucy, her hair parting to reveal her eyes, fluttered nicely... as she jumped up, already dressed up in the Luan get-up as she said, "Good morning, Lynn! It's a beautiful day for our favorite activities? What say we go out and watch you tackle baseball? I'm sure you'll be able to get to first 'BASE' on that!"

Lucy then gave a laugh as she paused... then she looked towards the right and realized that Lynn's eyes were blinking from under the bed. Lucy blinked in confusion, then smiled. "Hey, Lynn-y, what are you doing under the bed?"

"Er... cleaning?" Lynn lied, trying to give an unconvincing smile.

Lucy raised an eyebrow as she said, "You never liked cleaning under your bed... but then again, I guess it's a 'WRESTLE' to deal with! I bet you're looking for your wrestling gear."

"N-no, I'm actually cleaning under the bed. And I'm going to be busy... for the rest of the day... or week... or maybe I'll stay here forever. Forever doesn't sound too bad, actually." Lynn giggled nervously.

Lucy raised an eyebrow as she said, "Okay, but you're going to miss out on a fun, terrific day with all of our siblings!"

Lucy gave a giggle as she started to skip out the door. Lynn peeked out... and dove back under the bed. "The rest of my life has a nice ring to it..."

* * *

Leni was happily coming out of the bedroom as she was brushing her hair nicely... when she heard giggling from nearby. Leni froze on the spot as she was looking around nervously... not realizing that a certain former black haired girl was coming up from behind her... and grabbed her sides by wiggling on them.

"EEEEK!" Leni jumped as Lucy gave a laugh.

"You know, Leni, you should really lighten up. Those spiders could 'POP' out of nowhere!" Lucy giggled. "Anyway, you want to hang out with me today?"

"N-no thank you, Lucy. Every time we hang out with each other, I somehow end up being pranked." Leni said as she started to back away. "Excuse me, I need to take a shower. A LONG shower."

With that, Leni ran back to the bathroom and closed the door, locking it.

Lucy blinked in confusion, wondering what was going on... but then shrugged as she heard the water running. "Well, if Leni's too busy, I suppose I have more siblings to play with."

* * *

"Thanks for fixing me up, Lisa." Lincoln said as he, Lisa and Lori were sitting in the kitchen, Lincoln drinking something from a vial. "What's in there, anyway?"

"Just a little cabinet pain reliever medicine. You'll be fine in a couple of hours." Lisa smiled... before all three of them froze upon hearing giggles coming from upstairs.

"Oh no! LUCY!" Lori gasped as she grabbed Lincoln and Lisa.

"This is bad, horribly bad!" Lisa said in worry.

"Hey, Lori, Lisa, is that you? Hey, I bet you guys are willing to have fun today!" Lucy said as she headed downstairs.

"No we don't! Leave us alone!" Lori yelled as she ran off, kicked the back door opened, then shut it as she ran off faster than a speeding bullet, carrying Lincoln and Lisa alongside her.

As Lucy came downstairs, she stopped shortly as she saw an empty kitchen. "Lori? Lisa? Lincoln? I could have sworn that... that..."

Lucy paused as she was starting to lose the Luan mood she was having, but kept up the smile when she heard something from the front door. "Oh! Oh, Luna! Playing a little rock 'n'..."

Before Lucy could run over to the sound of Luna playing, the patter of feet was heard as the locking of a door was heard especially prominent. Lucy stopped short as she saw that Luna had locked the door to her and Luan's room. Lucy stopped as she said in a soft voice, "L-Luna?"

It was then she heard a door opening up as she turned. From the distance, she saw the twins about to exit... but upon meeting Lucy's face, they yelped as they ran back inside. Lucy gave a smile as she started to go towards the door. "Lana, Lola, what's going on with everybody today? They're al-"

"We're sorry, Lana and Lola are not in this room at this time. Please leave your message after the tone." Lana's voice was heard mechanically.

"Unless you're someone like Lucy, in which case, DON'T ever call us!" Lola yelled.

That set Lucy back a bit as she started to back away slowly. She couldn't believe what she was hearing and yet...

She walked back downstairs sadly as she looked towards the window... and gasped as she saw Luan was sitting on the porch, thinking to herself. Giving a wild smirk, she started to run off to the kitchen.

* * *

Outside, Luan was sitting down, and thinking about all that transpired yesterday, still can't comprehend just how her tactics to get Lucy to socialize went horribly wrong. Luan frowned as she stood up straight.

"What Lucy needs is a little bit of a reality check. I just need to remind her WHO the prankster of this household is! That's it! I just need to put her through a prank! And I know exactly what to do!" Luan smirked as she started to run towards the door and opened it... only for a bucket of tar to spill on her, causing Luan to stop. Lucy then ran over and giggled as she skipped around Luan, covering her with feathers.

Luan's eye twitched a bit as she muttered, "No... no... that can't be... possible... this... thi-"

"Hey, Luan! You want to have some fun today?" Lucy smiled.

Luan shook as she looked down at the little girl dressed like her, her eyes narrowing and her fists clenching in anger. It was right then and there that Luan had to let out her feelings.

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO HAVE FUN! YOU KNOW WHY? BECAUSE YOU'RE A HORRIBLE PERSON! YOU KNOW, I THOUGHT MAYBE IF I GOT YOU TO SOCIALIZE MORE, YOU'D ENJOY YOURSELF! BUT THEN YOU STARTED TO BECOME ME AND... AND... YOU'RE DOING THINGS THAT I WOULD NEVER DO! YES, I DO PRANKS TO ALL OF THE SIBLINGS, BUT THEY'RE NOT IN ANY WAY HARMFUL! WHAT YOU'RE DOING IS HARMFUL, LUCY LOUD! I DON'T EVER WANT TO PLAY WITH YOU AGAIN! NOT NOW! NOT EVER! IMAGINE, TRYING TO PRANK SOMEONE SO HELPLESS AND HURTING THEM TOO!"

Luan then growled as she stomped up the stairs, leaving a shocked Lucy behind.

"L-Luan?" Lucy asked... before looking down. She looked down, sadly. All she wanted was to have fun and socialize... it was what Luan wanted her to be, right?

She sat down on the couch and sniffled, holding her legs. She had never felt these emotions before... and she didn't like it. She had never felt hurt before...

It was then she noticed Lily walking nearby, as she looked up at the crying girl. Lucy gave an actual sigh of sadness as she said, "I suppose you're going to ignore me too, huh? Everyone else is."

Lily raised her arms, wanting up. Lucy paused as she picked her up and hugged her. "Am I really that awful when I'm being someone else? I don't know what to do now..."

Lily looked over at the saddened Lucy, then looked over and smiled. She tugged on Lucy's hair a bit, grabbing her attention as Lily was pawing something on the table. Lucy looked over in curiosity and her eyebrow raised up.

"Y-you want me to read to you?" Lucy asked as she picked up the book. "I don't know if you're going to understand this... besides, it's a very dark collection of stories in this book, you probably wouldn't..."

Lily snuggled close to Lucy as Lucy looked over at the book, then at her. Lucy paused as she looked at Lily, saying, "I guess you're not changing your mind... let me just start you off with something a little simple... The Raven, by Edgar Allen Poe..."

As Lucy opened the book and started reading to Lily, Lily gave a smile as Lucy started reading from Poe for a while. As Lucy started reading, she slowly started to lose the Luan pose she had held as she started feeling more comfortable, slowly going into her natural, monotone voice. As soon as Lucy finished up the book, she noticed that Lily had fallen asleep in her arms.

Lucy could only give a warm smile as she placed her next to the book... as she looked in the mirror. Her eyes narrowed as she combed used both hands to shove her hair down, once again, concealing her eyes...

* * *

Fourth chapter is done! How did you guys like it? The final chapter will be coming up soon, so don't miss out! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	5. The Way Things Used To Be

And now, for the final chapter of this story! Let's get this wrapped up, shall we? Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

It was a little silent in the afternoon as most of the sisters and Lincoln were sitting down in Lori and Leni's room for a meeting. Lori coughed as she looked at the others. "Okay, listen up, everyone! It has been clear for the past few days that Lucy has been nothing but a terror to our household."

"YEAH!" Everyone yelled.

"We can't even step around without worrying where this sadistic prankster could pull us next!" Lori frowned. "And I have had enough of this!"

"Girls, come on!" Lincoln started. "Sure, Lucy made a mistake. But what is wrong with her trying new things? She probably just wanted to-"

"Lincoln, need I remind you that she hurt you during one of her 'pranks'?" Lisa asked.

"So? Luan's pranks do that too." Lincoln said.

"Yes, but they're not meant to be sadistic!" Luan, who was hiding under Leni's bed, said.

Lynn raised an eyebrow as she turned to the hiding, scared prankster girl. "So, you took my idea of hiding under the bed for the rest of your life too."

"With Lucy on the loose, you never know where she'll turn up!" Luan whimpered.

Lola and Lana just looked at each other, wondering if they could point out that Luan made an unintentional pun. They decided not to as they turned back to Lori.

"And that's why I called everyone here. We need to put an end to Lucy's reign of terror! And the best way to do this is to make her go out the door and never return!" Lori frowned.

"Isn't that just a bit har-" Lincoln started.

"Yeah! Maybe a moment outside will do that sadistic prankster some good!" Luna growled.

"After all, what are sisters for?" Leni giggled.

Lincoln frowned as she said, "Guys, listen! You're overreacting to something that should not be a big deal! So Lucy tried something new, that's not the end of the world!"

"Lincoln, yes it is. She hurt you!" Lori frowned.

"Yeah, and I've been hurt plenty of times before that. What makes this time any different?" Lincoln asked.

All the sisters in the room paused as Lynn said, "You know, bro's got a point."

"Look, it doesn't matter. Lucy needs to get out! Let her know we don't want her sadistic kind welcome here!" Lori growled. "I'm sure all of us agree that we need to do something about Lucy! All of us, and even our youngest."

It took everyone a moment to register that Lily was not in the room with them. Lori looked around. "Uh, where is Lily?"

"I thought one of you girls took her with you." Lincoln said, looking around.

"I've been hiding the bed all day until the meeting!" Lynn pointed out.

"We've been in our rooms!" Lola and Lana said.

"I locked myself in mine until the meeting!" Luna said.

It was then that their eyes shrank in horror. "She's out there... where Lucy is."

* * *

Downstairs, Lily was sleeping peacefully as the black haired girl wearing black came over as she stroked Lily's face. She gave a bit of a warm smile as Lily took Lucy's hand. She gave a bit of a smile... until she heard the commotion from upstairs.

"Come on, come on, we got to hurry! Who knows how many pranks that sadistic girl set up!"

"I think I'll be right behind you... just in case."

Lucy frowned as she said, "Sigh."

About a few seconds later, all eight sisters and Lincoln were carefully treading the steps as they were slowly looking around in worry. Luan was notably behind everyone as Lynn was following not too far. However, Lynn had not noticed that one of her shoes had went untied. So, when she accidentally stepped on one of her laces, Lynn yelped as she was about to fall... before Lucy came over and caught her hand. She then balanced Lynn as Lynn sighed in relief. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. What are you doing?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, we're trying to find Lily and save her from Lucy, Lucy." Lynn turned to Lucy, not realizing she was talking to her.

"Hmmm... didn't know she was popular." Lucy looked up.

"Oh, she isn't." Lynn said as she looked straight at the girl. "She's..."

Lynn's eyes widened as she screamed. "AHHH!"

That made everyone turn around in terror as Luna took a stance. "Stay away from us! We're warning you!"

"Your pranks are not welcome here!" Luan growled.

Lincoln raised an eyebrow as he looked over Lucy. "Wait a minute..."

Lori then noticed Lily sleeping on the couch. "There she is! There she is!"

Lori then quickly grabbed Lily as she held her close. "It's okay, it's okay, everything's going to-"

"Guys, wait a minute, stop!" Lincoln said as he looked towards Lucy. "Lucy, what happened to your Luan get-up?"

Everyone blinked as they turned to see that Lincoln was right... Lucy was indeed back to her old clothes and hair-covered eyes, black hair included.

"Is this... part of another prank?" Leni asked in curiosity.

"No, no pranks here." Lucy sighed. "You see, I got lonely being a sociable person, that I had to sit down and cry. Actually, you should thank Lily. She may not have known it, or maybe she did, but... she made me realize who I really am... a girl who loves dark humor, but also is very poetic. And I figured being myself would be better than being something I'm not. I hope you're not too disappointed."

All of the girls and Lincoln looked at each other... before smiling as Luna came over as she said, "Not at all, Lucy. We're not disappointed at all."

"Actually, we kind of like you just the way you are." Lana smiled.

"We wouldn't want it any other way." Lola smiled.

"Besides, who's going to be the yin to my yang in our room?" Lynn smiled.

"Of course!" Lisa smiled. "Besides, we have our own respective roles, all we have to do is stick to what we know."

"What Lisa said! Besides, there's only room for ONE prankster/comedian in the Loud House!" Luan smirked. "And that just so happens to be moi!"

Lori gave a small smile to Lily, then to Lucy as she said, "Though next time you try to impersonate one of us, inform us first."

"Duly noted." Lucy said as she turned to Lincoln. "Lincoln, I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"You didn't mean to do it. I understand why you wanted to try." Lincoln said. "Just don't try that prank ever again..."

"I don't plan to anytime soon." Lucy nodded.

Leni paused as she walked over, "Hey, Lucy, I'm sorry everything didn't work out with socializing with people."

"You know, I think I am socializing right now with all of you." Lucy smiled. "And you know what? If this is what being sociable is, I think I kind of like it."

"So the lessons weren't a total waste then?" Luan gave a warm smile.

"Nope. At least I know how to say... hello." Lucy smiled as all the Loud siblings pulled each other into a hug.

And it was on that day that everyone learned that trying new things out is okay once in a while, but as long as people are themselves, it makes socializing with someone else all the better.

* * *

 **Orange Ratchet Story**

 **"That's All, Folks!"**

 **An Orange-Ratchet Fanfiction**

* * *

And with that, I have finished up this story! How did you guys like it? All in all, I thought it was all right for what it is? Yeah, more episodes have aired since I started writing, but you know what? Finishing this story just gave me a feeling of satisfaction, and that is enough for me! Anyway, thank you all for reading, and have a great day!


End file.
